


The Bull and the Maiden Fair

by CrazyEd



Series: The Summer That Never Ends [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: Princess Nymeria Targaryen, youngest daughter of King Rhaegar I and Lady of Harrenhal, has married Gantry Storm, the Bastard of Storm's End. It was a lovely ceremony, and was followed by a wonderful feast, but afterwards, the two were thrown into the bedroom for one last ritual. There, Nymeria and Gantry discovered a very large problem...





	1. The Awkward Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what insane urge possessed me to write this behemoth of an abhorrent mistake. It features a lot of awkwardness, was about as awkward to write, and it'll probably be as awkward to read.

It was hard to tell whether the bride or the groom was more intimidated by their new spouse. The wife was a beautiful princess and lady in her own right of one of the largest fiefs in Westeros, the king's favourite child, and famed throughout the realm for her intelligence. They said that she knew more about history than half the maesters of the Citadel. The groom was only bastard of a Great House, so it wasn't his status that intimidated his wife. It was his size. He was over six feet tall, almost a foot and a half more than she was, and twice as wide; and he was almost entirely powerful muscle, built over long years of training with lance and mace. But that was not even the most intimidating thing about him.

"That's... that's not going to fit." Nymeria said meekly as she knelt completely naked on top of their wedding bed. Her right hand was balled into a fist to cover the smooth black hair between tightly pressed together thighs and her left was covering both of her small breasts at once.

"What do you mean, 'It's not going to fit'?" Gantry asked dumbly. He sat hunched over to her right, with his back to her, and his long legs placed firmly on the floor. He wondered if she was looking at him. He felt as if her sharp violet eyes were drilling a hole into his broad and muscular back.

But he couldn't have been further from the truth. Nymeria was actually looking away from him, towards the opposite side of the bedroom, where a large flagon of wine sat on a table. Maybe some wine would help them do what they had to do. Or would it be better to keep her wits about her? "I mean, that's not going to fit. Inside me. It's too big," she said to the wine.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Gantry asked. There had to be a bedding, or the wedding didn't count, or something like that. At least, that's what his older sister Bella had told him. Although he couldn't see her, Nymeria shrugged. He said, "I've heard all kinds of stories about how smart you are. Do you have some kind of clever idea to make things work?"

Nymeria blushed. She wondered exactly what kinds of stories he heard about how smart she was. She'd never heard a single tale about his intelligence, that was for sure. Bella had told Nymeria all about how big and strong he was, but those stories did little to actually prepare her for the sheer size of his muscles, and absolutely nothing to prepare her for what was between his legs. "No, not... not particularly. Sorry," she admitted. "Rhae did tell me... some things she thought I might want to know... but nothing that helps with this."

Gantry flushed at that. What exactly did Princess Rhaenys tell his wife before they wed? He knew that Princess Rhaenys was friends with his own sister, and his own sister was... well, Bella took after their father, Lord Robert, in personality far more than he did. He tried not to think too hard about it. Luckily for Gantry, not thinking hard about things came very easily to him. "So, what now? Do we just go to sleep?" he asked. The thought of just going to sleep was extremely disappointing, but if Nymeria didn't want to do anything more than that, he would not force the issue.

Again, Nymeria silently shrugged. She was just as disappointed by the idea as Gantry was. Rhaenys had made the whole bedding ceremony seem so fun, and Nymeria refused to lie to herself and say she didn't enjoy returning every ribald jest thrown at her with some even more cutting witticism while they removed her wedding dress. But now that there was a solid oak door between her and Rhaenys, who had no doubt decided to stay outside the bedding chamber snickering with Bella, Nymeria was at a loss.

"Well?" Gantry asked again, having not received any answer (that he knew of) the first time. "Do you?" He looked over his shoulder at her. It was a good thing he said all he had meant to say, because when he saw her sitting there, words failed him. Nymeria was still looking at the wine, so she did not notice him looking at her, and Gantry took his time looking. Her posture emphasized the curve of her thigh, behind, and back. Gantry followed it up all the way to the beautiful curtain of coal black hair cascading around her shoulder blades. It was thick and luscious, but unlike his own, perfectly straight and not at all course. He wanted desperately to run his hands through it, and wondered if she would allow that.

"Not particularly," Nymeria said with a long sigh and turned to look at Gantry's back. Instead, her violet eyes met his blue, and they widened to the size of dinner plates. Twisting around to look at her only emphasized the corded iron that lay below his skin. How could a human have arms so thick and strong? She wanted desperately to run her hands down his chest, arms, or back, and wondered if he would allow that. Gantry immediately turned back around and bowed his head, giving her the look at his back that she had expected, and wanted.

"Sorry," he said immediately.

"No, no. It's... it's fine, isn't it? After all, we're married now. We should get used to seeing each other like this." Nymeria had no clue where those words came from, but she heard herself say them. It sounded like something Rhaenys would have said, though not as smoothly as she would've said it, but Gantry smiled at it all the same. It was a reassuring sign. Nymeria crawled over and sat next to him but continued to hide her own body with her hands. She glanced down at what was between Gantry's legs. Rhaenys had always made metaphors about lovemaking involving swords, but that was no sword: it was a spear, or maybe even a lance or pike. _'How do you sheathe a pike, Rhae?'_ "At least there's nothing big about me for you to be scared of, huh?" she nervously joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Gantry found himself chuckling and immediately regretted it. "Sorry," he said again. "I shouldn't have laughed at that. You're very pretty. Too pretty for me, really. You're not really _that_  small anyway. I'm just too big."

Once again, Nymeria glanced down between his legs. "You can say that again..." she mumbled quietly.

"I didn't mean that," Gantry said quickly. "In general." He held up his hand. "Look. It's huge." Nymeria examined it closely. It certainly was huge. The skin was tanned and calloused. A warrior's hand. It was so different from the hands of her father. His were made for playing the harp, not swinging weapons around. She saw her own hand, milk white and long-fingered, press into Gantry's palm to palm. It was only after she saw his own eyes flick downwards, as her had just moments before, that she realized her hand was against his and no longer covering her the black hair between her legs. Nymeria resisted the impulse to snatch her hand back and conceal herself again. _'He's your husband,'_ she told herself, _'so you need to get used to him seeing you naked.'_

"If you really don't want to go to bed, we could... um..." Gantry voice trailed off as he realized he had no end to that sentence. What could they do?

"We could kiss!" Nymeria blurted out. Yes, kissing! They had already kissed once before, in the sept, at their wedding. They had already done it, so it wouldn't be weird or anything. It was perfect! Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? "Do you want to kiss me?" she asked eagerly, glad she had thought of an answer. She jumped up and put her hands on his shoulders, standing on her knees to be equal to his face, ready to kiss him again as she had in the sept. Gantry didn't seem to have heard the question. His eyes had gone downwards, and this time, it wasn't just a small glance. Nymeria was looking right at his eyes, and Gantry was looking right at her breasts. Immediately aware of what she had just done, she pulled away from him and sat back down. "Sorry. I probably surprised you, didn't I?"

"... Huh?" Gantry seemed confused by what had just happened. He blinked his eyes as if dazed by a blow to the head.  "It was a little surprising," he admitted. "But we could kiss. If you wanted to."

Nymeria nodded fervently. Once again she stood up on her knees and leaned against his broad shoulders, but this time, she did so slowly. As eager as she was to be finally making progress, she didn't want to startle him again. Gantry hesitated for only a moment before placing his hands on her hips. Together, they looked into each other's eyes as man and wife, and then they continued to look into each other's eyes as man and wife. "... So... Do you want to start, or should I?" Nymeria asked, as the pause dragged on longer and longer.

"... Well, I started the last one, so... you should start this one, I think," Gantry said. Nymeria nodded and licked her lips. She moved in, and kissed Gantry precisely how Rhae explained a wife should kiss her husband. His lips were bigger and rougher than Rhae's. Gantry's hands tightened around her waist and he eagerly returned the kiss. Nymeria took that to mean she was doing a good job. More than adequately supported by him, Nymeria took the chance to drag her hands down his chest, pushing against the dense muscles.

Gantry immediately pulled away from her lips. His eyes and voice were full of concern when he asked "Is something wrong?" Nymeria shook her head and wondered why he'd think that. She had already opened her mouth to ask when it hit her: she was literally pushing him away. Of _course_ he'd think someone was wrong! Nymeria laughed. "... Are you sure?" he asked with a frown, unsure if he should trust her silent answer. "You said you wanted to kiss, but then pushed me away..."

"I-I didn't! Well, I mean, I _did_ , but I wasn't doing it to push you away!" Nymeria said a bit more loudly than she had intended. Gantry tilted his head in confusion. No doubt she had completely lost him. It didn't even make a single bit of sense to her when she said it out loud like that. "I'm sorry I can't explain it any better than that. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise." She sighed and slumped against Gantry, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, in defeat. "If only you weren't so bloody enormous!" She groaned in frustration. "We could do all the things Rhae told me about and everything would be perfect."

It was the second time Nymeria had mentioned that. Gantry looked down at her and muttered "... Now I kind of want to know what kinds of things the princess told you about." He ran his hands down her back but stopped just above her hip bone. Nymeria shuddered and her arms tightened around Gantry's neck. He fell backwards, taking her with him, and crashed against the plush covers of the expansive bed. Nymeria suddenly found herself laying atop her new husband, and sandwiched between their stomachs, the bloody enormous problem to their wedding bliss. Pressed against her, it felt even larger than when she was just looking at it. "You should hear some of the things _my_ sister told _me_." Gantry chuckled at the thought. How much of what Bella told him had echoed what Princess Rhaenys told her? How much of it did they intentionally coordinate between them? It would be just like Bella to turn the first bedding of his wife into a game for her amusement.

Nymeria pulled herself up so that her chin rested on his collarbone and looked at him innocently. As she dragged her body upwards against his, Gantry inhaled sharply at sudden surprise of the unexpected stimulation. "Like what?" she asked just as innocently. It seemed to Gantry as if, in her curiousness to learn what Bella had "taught" him about women in the days leading up to his wedding, she had forgotten that she was currently laying on top of him completely nude.

"N-Nothing, really. Stupid stuff. She probably thought I'd make a fool of myself trying out her suggestions and get a laugh out of it with your sister." he told her. With those sharp, bright eyes locked to his own eyes, it felt to Gantry as if he didn't even need to speak aloud what Bella told him. She could see his thoughts, he knew it. At the very least, she must feel the result they were having on his manhood. Obviously dissatisfied by the answer, Nymeria frowned and rested her cheek against his breastbone, thankfully breaking eye contact with him. Gantry almost let out a sigh of relief until he remembered that, even if she could no longer read his thoughts by looking into his eyes, she could still feel them against her stomach.

"I see. Your sister. Bella," she mumbled to herself. "Wait." Suddenly, Nymeria sat up, straddling his stomach and looming over him. The curious look in her eye had returned. She asked, "What about the other girls you've been with? What did they like to do with you?" She could have hit herself for not having thought of this sooner. It would have saved so much awkwardness and fumbling if Gantry just did to her what he did to them. There had to be at least _one_ girl, in the legion of many that must have lined up outside the gates of Storm's End just for a chance to lay with him, who was just as intimidated by the size of his cock as she was. "Well?" she asked with a grin. Finally, the solution to the puzzle lay right in front of her. Eventually, the solution to puzzles somehow always found their way there.

"Er, well... There... aren't exactly any other women... besides you," Gantry admitted reluctantly. Unfortunately for Nymeria, she was only half right. There were many other women who he could have had, both highborn and low, who were charmed by his size or his strength or who knows what else, but he had never taken one of them to bed. He had never even kissed one of them. A few had kissed him, but that wasn't the same thing, not really.

The grin on Nymeria's face fell away instantly. "What." she stated flatly. "You're joking! They couldn't have all been intimidated by you." She flopped down on top of him. "You're kidding," she groaned. Gantry would have answered, but there was a pair of breasts in his face. Small as they were, all breasts appear massive when right in a man's face. Nymeria could not remember the last time a problem had frustrated her so. She refused to believe that someone of her intelligence could have such an insane amount of difficulty just fucking her husband.

That was when inspiration struck Gantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's an even better idea than letting your first attempt at pornographic storytelling swell to almost ten thousand words? If, the first time you attempt to write pornography, you also attempt to write it with a more omniscient narrator than you're used to.


	2. The Dirty Bit

Unlike his wife, no one had ever accused Gantry of possessing vast pools of intelligence. But when there was a breast pushed right against his face, he did only what came naturally, and kissed it. "I'm sorry," he said for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, in between kisses. Nymeria popped up, resting the weight of her upper body on her forearms, and inadvertently giving him room to work. "I never was really all that good with girls." To his surprise, and infinite relief, kissing her breasts came far easier than kissing her lips. "All I can do-" he kissed her nipple- "is fight and smith."

"And that," she sighed. "You can do that." Kissing was _definitely_ the right suggestion to have made. Gantry smiled at the encouragement and did it again, and then again on the other side. It would never take her maidenhead, that much was certain, but Nymeria certainly seemed to enjoy it, and Gantry enjoyed doing it, so he continued to do it. Before long, she was grinding her hips along his flat abdomen, and not long after that, her breathing became ragged. In his massive inexperience, Gantry thought he was the cause of that, rather than the grinding; that mistaken belief just further aroused and emboldened him.

With both of his large and rough-skinned hands, Gantry grabbed as much of her round butt as he could manage and gave her a gentle squeeze. Nymeria yelped in surprise, as if he had doused her in ice cold water, and sat straight up. Even with all her weight on his abdomen, Gantry could barely feel her sitting on top of him. Did she even weigh as much as his suit of plate armour?

The thought of having made such an undignified sound, even in the privacy of the marriage bed, made Nymeria flush. She glowered down at him. "Warn me before you do something like that. You almost made my heart jump out of my throat." Her arms crossed, and without thinking about it, Nymeria blurted out, "How would you like it if I just grabbed your cock out of nowhere?"

The reply was immediate. "Very, very much," Gantry heard himself say with no more of a thought than Nymeria had saying it. He very, very much hoped against hope that he was not just calling a bluff. He gave her butt another gentle squeeze. "Go on, touch it. Maybe it will seem less intimidating once you do." Nymeria considered his statement.

On one hand, that was the exact opposite reaction she had wanted him to have, but she supposed that she kind of stepped into the cut on that one. On the other hand, maybe he was right. It was worth a shot. The worst that could happen was that she turned out to have been right all along. Wordlessly, she turned around. "Alright then," said Nymeria matter-of-factly, and she grabbed Gantry right around the middle of his shaft. "Th-there. How's that?"

It was different. He was used to the feeling of his own hand, but Nymeria's was completely different. Even the way she held him was different. Instead of wrapping her thumb entirely around him, like a hammer, she spread her fingers somewhat apart and rested the side of her thumb parallel to his length. "It's a cock, not a longsword. Here, let me show you." He sat up somewhat ponderously and wrapped his arms around her. With his left hand, he carelessly cupped her right breast and pulled her body against his so he could see his manhood over her shoulder. He wrapped his right hand around her own and started rearranging her fingers with surprising tenderness and delicacy from fingers so thick. "Like that."

Nymeria stared at her hand wordlessly. The sight excited her beyond description. She bit her lip in anticipation of what would happen next. "Ca-Can I?" she asks nervously.

"Can you wh- oh." Gantry's cock throbbed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Well what do you expect, when you say something like that?" he asked her. "Be my guest." He removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist. His hand rested against the side of her hip and he ran his thumb along its curve.

"I'm not your guest." Nymeria pouted. "I'm your wife." She giggled at her joke. "If only this was a longsword. I actually know how to use one of those."

"You do?" Gantry looked over her shoulder at her. He had heard from his sister that Princess Rhaenys was known to enjoy the song of swords from time to time but never that Nymeria did as well. He found it kind of hard to believe. "I would have never thought you liked fighting."

"I don't," Nymeria admitted, "but Father insisted for some reason. I tell you later. We're, um, we're kind of busy."

"Oh. Right."

He imagined Nymeria out in a training yard in the garb of a warrior with a sword in hand and his cock throbbed again. Nymeria took a deep breath and held it, biting her lower lip to keep from exhaling, before she began slowly stroking him. This was no longsword, she knew immediately; it was as straight and hard as the ashen shaft of a spear. She was tempted to use her other hand as well, but Nymeria managed to resist. That might be a bit too much to start with. But what was she supposed to do with her other hand, anyway? Rhae had never told her. Was it that?

While Nymeria pondered how to optimize their sexual encounter to maximize pleasure, Gantry just watched her. His manhood was stood proudly between her smooth white thighs only inches from the patch of silky black hair that obscured her own sex from his line of sight. "Nymeria," he said quietly, "if you're touching me... I should touch you." Nymeria did not respond, vocally or physically, as if she did not hear him. "Nymeria?" he said a bit louder.

She was glad he could not see her face. At that moment, it was surely the most mortifying mix of embarrassment and arousal she had ever worn. She, Princess Nymeria of House Targaryen, was currently sitting in the lap of a man, being pressed against a rock-solid slab of muscle by equally muscular arms the size of her legs, while she pleasured him with her hand. At the same time, his hands were shamelessly groping her. One thumb was running along her hip, but the other was brushing across her nipple as his hand kneaded her breast. But now he wanted to pleasure her with his hand as she pleasured him with hers. Everything about the situation was more than beyond belief, and the more she thought about it, the more aroused she became.

"Nymeria," Gantry almost shouted, snapping Nymeria from her thoughts. She tore her eyes away from his cock, tilted her head up slightly, and made a little noise of acknowledgement. Gantry didn't think to ask her again for a moment. He was too busy marveling at how, even while stroking his shaft with all the dedication in the world, Nymeria was able to be unbelievably cute. For the first time, it struck him that he had married a not just a beautiful genius, but a genius capable of being both unbelievably sexy and cute simultaneously, and what that could mean for his life.

"Oh!" Nymeria realized why he was saying her name. She had been so busy thinking about him touching her that she had never actually answered his question about whether or not he could. "Yes, please. Do that. But go slow. Please." Gantry nodded, removed his hand from around her waist, carefully moved it into the small space in between her pelvis and his penis. It only took him a moment to find what he was looking for, but it felt like an eternity to Nymeria. When his middle finger finally found it, and brushed against the length of her lips, she let out an appreciative hum. "Slowly. Please," she repeated. "You have pretty big fingers too. But you can put one in. In me. Just one. If you want. Slowly."

Like she asked, Gantry only used one finger, but it just so happened to be his longest finger. Slowly, he pushed it into the warmth of her folds. The further it entered her, the louder Nymeria's moan got. Suddenly, she knew what to do with her other hand, and clapped it across her mouth. Gantry chuckled and gently removed her hand from her mouth and held it. His finger was only about halfway in, but he started to remove it, just as slowly. Nymeria opened her mouth to tell Gantry that she didn't want him to take it out, when he suddenly went back to pushing it back in, and all that left her lips was another groan of pleasure. Each time Nymeria's moaned, he would draw it almost all the way back out, and then push it back in a little bit further.

True to his word, Gantry honoured her request, and took his time. Each stroke was almost tortuously long and slow; but even so, rather than asking him to speed up, Nymeria considered asking him to go even slower. Each time Nymeria moaned, Gantry found it harder to go slowly, but he somehow managed. It was amazing to him that such a loud and deep noise could come from a person so small and he wanted nothing more in the world at that moment then to make her moan even louder. Finally, after what seemed to Nymeria like hours of pleasure, the entire length of his middle finger was inside. Gantry stopped fingering her and just left it inside her for a moment. He'd never quite felt anything quite like the sensation of Nymeria's sex around his finger. "Gods," she said breathlessly and slumped backwards against him. She could feel his heart beating quickly against her shoulder. Her own was thumping powerfully against the inside of her ribcage.

"At least we found one thing that fits," Gantry said. There was nothing out of breath about his own tone. As Nymeria became more and more wrapped up in ecstasy, she slowly forgot what she was doing with her right hand, and by the time Gantry's finger was fully inside her, the stroking had stopped entirely. Her hand remained on his cock, squeezing around the base of his shaft as tightly as her womanhood gripped his finger. Her slim fingers remained entwined with his far meatier ones from when he took her hand away from her lips, and as she squeezed them as tightly as she gripped his finger with her other lips, it occurred to Nymeria that the one inside her was equal to them in size.

"Ten," she said quietly, almost to herself, correcting him almost automatically. Her attention was on the hand she was holding. Nymeria let go of his cock and took hold of his right hand with both of hers. She turned it over in her hands experimentally, feeling the hard skin on the back, running her fingertips over the hair of his knuckles, and flexing the huge calloused digits. Focusing on his other middle finger, Nymeria wrapped her own fingers around it, and thought, _'This is what is inside me right now.'_

She rolled her hips against the finger inside her. _'This isn't_ so _big,'_ she thought. It was, of course, and pleasantly filled the space between her legs. But it was nowhere near as large as his cock, and each time Nymeria moved against it, the roughness of his skin excited the softness of hers. Each and every single bump and callous stood out so strongly to her, like mountains, that she could count them. When Nymeria closed her eyes, she could easily imagine that she was grinding against Gantry's manhood rather than his finger. If only his real manhood was this size. Then she would not have had a single problem putting it inside her at all. "Gantry," she moaned, "this is so great. You're great. Fuck me, fuck me with your great big fingers."

Gantry made a face. Her dirty talk had finally gone just a little bit too far to be sexy. As much as he loved hearing her asking him to put one of his fingers inside her, and her moaning even more than that, it sounded weird to hear such talk from Nymeria. It just didn't sound like her at all, and he wasn't sure that he liked it. "Alright but only if you promise me one thing."

"Yes," she said immediately, "anything."

"Could you, uh, not say things like that? It's kind of- I can't really explain it, but... I preferred it- I preferred the moaning."

"That's how people talk during sex," Nymeria asserted. "Rhae told me. It drives men wild, she said." The princess knew what she was talking about, there. It did drive Gantry wild... before. "Do you not like it?"

"I liked the rest, just not that. You don't have to force it."

"Alright. I won't. But only if you do it. What I asked." She pouted and wondered what was wrong with what she said that time. Nymeria hoped that she would remember to ask Rhae the next day and brave enough to actually say it out loud to her sister.

"As my princess commands," he said happily, and pushed his ring finger through the folds of her vagina. Remembering what he said, Nymeria moaned, as loudly as she could, swinging her head back and forth from left to right. "You don't have to force that either," he told her with a smile. "Just let it come naturally." He wasted no time with his second finger, and within fifteen seconds, there were two fingers side by side inside Nymeria.

"Oh." Nymeria felt a little foolish. The harder she tried, the less he seemed to like it. Rhae had made sex out to be so easy but Nymeria was finding it was actually rather difficult. She tried to think about how she could fix things but it was hard to focus on anything but the pressure between her legs. All she had done all night was get touched by Gantry. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked nervously. Gantry stopped moving his fingers for a moment while he thought. Nymeria quickly picked up the slack, furiously throwing her hips against his two fingers, and imagined that they were the shafts of two men, though each one looked exactly like Gantry. Very quickly, any other thought had been pushed out of her mind, overwhelmed by the two slabs of pure muscle she was being crushed between as she rammed herself down upon them. If only she had a second Gantry to fuck. If only.

 _'Am I?'_   Gantry asked himself while Nymeria fantasized about the two of him. Nymeria certainly seemed happy, and that certainly made him happy, but she had long forgotten her attempt at giving him a handjob to focus on her own pleasure. He did not even think that she noticed she stopped. So wrapped up in trying to elicit as many erotic noises from her as possible, he'd almost forgotten himself entirely. "I'm enjoying you." Gantry took her hands and placed them back on his manhood. "But I want to enjoy you more. I want you as much as a man can want a woman."

That broke the dam of Nymeria's pleasure. She groaned when her entire body tensed in time to wave after wave of ecstasy crashing over her. It was a totally primal noise, guttural and totally inarticulate. Her hips thrashed around in his lap, trying to extend and increase the pleasure in anyway possible. "Ny-Nymeria!" Gantry exclaimed and pulled his fingers out of her as if they'd been burned by the heat of her orgasm. "Are you okay!?" To him, in his inexperience, it sounded almost like he had accidentally hurt her.

She slumped limply in his arms. At the sight of her heaving chest, Gantry gave her time to catch her breath, and Nymeria gladly took it. Her own fingers ran against the outside of her lips idly as the last trickles of lust drained from her body. When it had completely passed, all Nymeria felt was a slight tingle. "Yes," she sighed. "Oh, gods, yes. That wasn't just okay." She twisted in his lap and looked him dead in the eye over her shoulder. "That was..." She exhaled deeply. "Yes." Nymeria smiled shyly at him. "I wish you could have felt that. I wish I could make you feel like that." She turned back around and looked down at his penis between her legs and bit her lower lip. There were more than a few ways to do that, she knew. The thought of each one excited her more than the last. She wanted to do all of them and more.

Nymeria thought about what she was about to do long and hard. She wanted to do it so badly it hurt, but she wasn't sure she could. Rhae would just tell her to go for it, if she was here. Rhae was always the braver of the two of them. If only Nymeria was capable of having been as brave as Rhae from the start of tonight, things would have been so much better. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. A little bravery wasn't too much to ask of herself, and by doing what she wanted to do to him right now, she could thank him for what he just did for her. She stood and Gantry didn't try to stop her from getting out of his lap.

She turned and faced him. Even when sitting, Gantry was so tall that he was looking Nymeria dead in the eye. "La-lay down," she told him, trying to sound authoritative. It didn't really work, but he laid down all the same, after giving her a confused look. She climbed on top of his lap again, facing him this time, and followed him down. Gantry tried to sit back up almost immediately, but she pinned his shoulders to the bed with all of her weight, and he stopped. "Don't move," she said. When Nymeria sat back up, again straddling his stomach with her hands on his shoulders, he made no attempt to move. "Do you want to try it?"

"Try what?" Gantry asked, confused.

"Having sex."


	3. The Really Dirty Bit

"But I thought you said-"

"I don't care. I want to try." Nymeria said, interrupting him. "Do you?" she asked him. Gantry nodded furiously. He had been wanting to try that all night, and although he didn't know it, so had Nymeria. Only her worry about his sheer size had held her back. And if she had decided that she no longer cared about that, he wasn't going to try to convince her otherwise. "Okay, then. Don't move." Nymeria lifted herself up and shimmied backwards until she was over his hips. She took his cock in both her hands and slowly repositioned her body over until his head was pressed against her lips. "Don't move. Got it?" she repeated. Gantry just nodded again while staring down. Nymeria took a deep breath and began lowering herself.

She was right from the beginning. It was huge. It was massive. It filled just about all the room she had to fill. And it drove her wild. Nymeria slowly slid down the tree trunk underneath her, taking inch after inch, and never once stopping completely. Gantry stared up at the canopy of the bed above them and grumbled, a low rumble in the back of his throat, at the sensation of the warmth and wetness grabbing at his shaft. Nymeria smirked. She had been beginning to wonder if she was going to hear anything from him at all. "Gantry," she moaned, "look at me." His ice blue eyes met her warm violet ones and she sank down the rest of the way. His coarse, wiry hair met her smooth, silky hair.

Gantry looked at the junction between her hips and his. "Didn't you say 'that's not going to fit'?" he asked dumbly, repeating what she told him earlier.

"I did," Nymeria said, grinning. She was wrong. It fit. Just barely, but it fit. She could not remember the last time she had been so happy she was wrong. "Sorry. I guess I was just overthinking things." She placed her palms on Gantry's broad muscular chest and leaned all her weight on top of him, pushing him against the bed. "But enough thinking. Look at me," she said again, and he did. "And don't move. It's my turn." Nymeria began gyrating her hips on top of Gantry's cock. Each time she finished a rotation, she finished it off with a little more force, and a small grunting noise. Never, not even for a second, did Nymeria take her lamp-like violet eyes off ofGantry's face.

He had more problem keeping his eyes locked with hers. Again, he got the feeling that she was staring right into his soul, and that feeling kept forcing his eyes downwards, where his throbbing manhood kept vanishing inside his wife. "Look at me," she ordered every time he looked down, and every time, Gantry would look back into her eyes. He wondered what would happen if he didn't. "I want to know how good I'm doing."

"It's embarrassing," Gantry told her. He looked back up at the canopy. "You're riding me like I'm some kind of-"

"Bull?" Nymeria cut him off with a sweet smile.

"... I was going to say a horse..." he muttered mostly to himself.

Nymeria put her hands on his shoulders and switched to a powerful rocking motion like the one she had used against his fingers. "I think 'bull' suits you more. There are many reasons you might ride a horse, but-" She arched her back, drawing herself as far off him as she easily could, and then flicked her hips forward while pulling down on his shoulders, pushing him deep into her tight folds with a wet slapping noise. "- this is. What. Bulls. Are for." She broke up each part of the sentence with another rock of her hips. Gantry gasped and clenched his eyes shut, trying to maintain his composure. Her powerful rocking continued unabated and the longer it went on, the more forceful she became and the louder the finishing grunts were.

Nymeria wondered what was wrong with him. He didn't have any problem fingering every thought out of her head, but the moment she began attacking him, he became as shy as a maid? It didn't make any sense to her. The fact that she had been content to slump into his arms and allow him to finger every thought out of her head, but the moment she got atop him, she used his cock with all the delicacy an army affords a battering ram was lost completely on Nymeria. Gantry had no answer for her silent question. He just kept taking long, deep breaths, to center himself and try to keep calm. Nymeria tightened her grip on his shoulders, digging her nails into flesh as hard as iron, as she felt the pressure building up back inside her once more. She wanted to feel that release again, and again, and again.

But Gantry had finally had more then he could handle. He grabbed her around the waist, and she buried him inside herself to the hilt, he held her there. No matter how hard Nymeria tried to pull back, he couldn't move, not even an inch. "Wait, stop," he said breathlessly. "Give me a minute. I can't take this." Nymeria pouted but settled down on top of him. She hoped he would need only a minute. "Thank you," he said when he saw that she had accepted his request. "You're a lot stronger than you look. For such a little princess, you're very powerful." Gantry spread out his hands on her hips and ran them around her waist, feeling her abdominal and oblique muscles, and found himself surprised at how toned they were. He suddenly recalled something she had said earlier. "I bet you can handle that longsword like the Warrior himself." His cock throbbed at the thought. Nymeria shuddered at the unexpected feeling.

"I'm not remotely that good," Nymeria admitted. "Rhae took a liking to swords," _'both those belted around a man's waist and those hidden by his breeches,_  "but I never did. I always preferred my books to sparring in the yard." She ran her hands across his chest. "I bet you enjoy training in the yard, don't you? I didn't know muscles could get to hard."

"Not as much as training in the smithy," admitted Gantry in turn. "It's really just a hobby but, I like making things. Armour, mostly, but I can do other things too. Knives, hand-axes, that sort of stuff. I thought about making you something, but I couldn't think of something good. I didn't think you'd have much use for a good pair of scaled gauntlets or a dragon-shaped helm." He slid his hands up her stomach to her breasts. Unlike his own chest, hers was small, with only a small swell of curve to speak of. He massaged the outside curve and ran his thumbs over the hard nubs of her bright pink nipples. Nymeria had inherited little of her mother's statuesque figure but in almost all other respects, she had received her mother's famed beauty, her violet eyes most of all. "I thought about something with amethysts, for your eyes, but you probably have a lot of amethysts. If I thought of it, someone else must have thought of it before me."

Nymeria looked at him queerly. She had trouble imagining the son of the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, even if he was a bastard, slaving away at a forge. Even the baseborn sons of such lordly men did not do such things. She wondered if the thought bothered her. "You were right," she told him kindly. "I _do_ have a lot of amethysts." It was not so odd for him to have a hobby, Nymeria decided. Rhae enjoyed travelling the Seven Kingdoms in the guise of a simple singer. Making armour was not half as odd as that. "And rubies. I have a lot of rubies. But I like sapphires the best."

Gantry sat up suddenly, face to face with Nymeria, and said, "I'll make you something with sapphires, then." He stole a kiss from her, and picked her up by the thighs. Nymeria quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up. Shaft still inside her, he turned around, climbed onto the bed, and laid her down right in the middle of it. "Would you like that?" he asked as he began thrusting deep inside her. Each time, he dragged himself out to nearly the head before quickly driving it back in to Nymeria to the hilt.

"Yes," Nymeria said after the fifth thrust. "Yes, yes, _yes, YES_!" she screamed. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipples roughly.

"Nymeria," grunted Gantry, "I can't do that with your legs around me." Reluctantly, she loosened her grip upon her husband. Gantry clapped his hands on the curve of her ass, earning another surprised yelp from his wife, and ran his hands sharply upwards into the crooks of her knees. He continued pushing, pinning her knees to the bed, and resumed thrusting his cock straight into her. The position was a bit uncomfortable, Nymeria found, but the tightness in her hips and thighs only made him feel bigger inside of her and she found all the more pleasure in it. Eventually, she knew she would have to change positions, so she focused on enjoying it as much as possible while she could. Nymeria moaned loudly, loud enough to drown out the slapping sound his hips made every time they impacted against her ass. Gantry silenced her with a passionate kiss, which Nymeria returned with equal fervour, running her hands through the thick black hair on the back of his head. His thrusting became faster, but shorter, and more passionate.

"Nymeria," he grunted again. "I can't keep going like this. I'm almost at my limit." He slowed down, but Nymeria grabbed a hank of his hair and pulled on it sharply.

"Don't you dare," she commanded imperiously. "Keep going. Faster." Nymeria wanted him to experience the release that she had felt against his fingers. _She_ wanted to feel Gantry feel the release she had felt against his fingers. "Come, come, come," she chanted, each time he buried himself inside her. Not very long after, Gantry did as she commanded yet again, bursting inside her. Nymeria felt his cock throb each time it spurted another load of heat into her. He groaned when the first one shot into her and didn't stop until the last one was inside her. His thrusting slowed, milking out the rest of his seed, and then he stopped. The only sound in the room was the sound of Gantry's panting as he loomed over her looking into her big beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, Gantry felt very awkward. A flush crept up his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he just did, and for that matter, neither could Nymeria. Her eyes widened as it fully dawned on her what happened. "So, um... no-now what?" he asked her nervously. Nymeria was silent. She had no answer. What did Rhae say happened after this? She tried to remember.

"Uh... I think she said that you'd probably just roll off me and go to sleep," replied Nymeria. Was he tired? Now that Gantry had caught his breath, he didn't look very tired; she was sweating more heavily than he was. His cock made a small wet noise when he pulled it out of her. Nymeria sat up on her elbows and looked between his legs while he sat kneeling at her feet. Gantry's cock glistened in the mix of their sexual fluids that coated it from tip to base. A small bead of his seed slowly dribbled out of the tip of his head. She tore her eyes away from it and looked up to his face. Gantry was still staring dumbly at what he'd done between her legs. "Are you tired?" she asked him. "We could get cleaned up and go to sleep, if you want." Gantry shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then it got to the actual hardcore sex bit. I really hope I properly balanced out the "sex doesn't work like that" and "yeah but it's porn" halves of the argument, which is weird, since I originally set out to write this as a bunch of intentionally unerotic nonsense. You'd think I would've completely ignored the "yeah but it's porn" argument, wouldn't you? You'd probably right, but by this point, I honestly wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing. That probably made it better porn, but a worse experiment in awkward terribleness.
> 
> I wrote this whole story as one continuous piece, and broke it up to be more manageable, both for me to edit and for you to read. It worked out really well all things considered, but I'm upset at the relative size of the various chapters, and the ending of this one. The other three have fairy decent ending points but this one just kinda... stops. But look, there's still one more chapter left, and it's my favourite overall!
> 
> That line about riding bulls is easily the corniest thing... in this story? That I've ever written? It's the corniest something, which makes it my favourite single line. It's just so horrible I can't hate it.
> 
> But I probably should.


	4. The Cute Bit

Together, they made to get up, but when Nymeria stood her legs buckled underneath her. Gantry's hand shot out and grabbed her around the arm to keep her up, but she didn't fall entirely. She realized her thighs felt like she had just sprinted all the way from the Red Keep to the Gate of the Gods. "I think I might've pushed myself a little too hard..." she admitted with a grimace. Gantry kept his arm wrapped loosely around her's as she walked, slightly stiff-legged and awkward, to the side table; but she did not fall or even stumble again. Nymeria picked up a cloth from near a bowl of water and rubbed the sweat away from Gantry's neck and chest. It still amazed her how massive he was; she had to reach up over her head to get at most of him. A smirk never left her face, even for a second, as she took her time wiping him down, making sure to run the cloth along every curve and bulge of his chest. Gantry looked up at the ceiling the whole time. Every so often, Nymeria saw his cock twitch at one of her touches, and she did her best to avoid looking. She focused on what Rhae told her about how a man could not immediately go again after he had expelled his seed to restrain herself.  _'Another time,'_ she thought happily.

When she was done, he held his hand out for the cloth, to do her in return. Nymeria looked at it in confusion. "You're covered in more sweat than I am," he told her. When he grabbed her around the back of her thighs, she yelped, and before she could respond he had placed her sitting on the table. Gantry snatched the cloth out of her hands and started wiping away the beads of sweat from her petite chest.

"Hmph," she pouted. "I thought I told you to warn me before you did something like that." Nymeria placed her hands just behind her hips, palms flat, against the varnished wood of the table and leaned back slightly.

"Apologies, princess," said Gantry without a hint of sarcasm. She _had_ told him that, and like an idiot, he had forgotten. He would have to remember better in the future.

"Merry," she said stiffly. "Call me 'Merry'. That's what my family calls me, and you're my family now. We're man and wife."

Gantry smiled. He finished wiping the sweat away from her. "Apologies, Merry. I forgot. It was my mistake. Can you forgive me?" He set the cloth down and slowly put his hands underneath her thighs again. "Can I put you back down now?"

Nymeria placed her hands on his shoulders and nodded. "You may." He lifted her off the table and set her gently back on the ground. She snatched the cloth off the table, wet it in the bowl of water, and quickly wiped clean the space between her thighs. Gantry was watching, so she didn't linger. When she was done, she tossed the cloth into his hands and crossed the room. "Bring some wine when you come back to bed," she commanded almost thoughtlessly. Gantry wiped down his inner thighs before cleaning the mixture of fluids off his cock with a few quick strokes. He dropped the cloth on the side of the bowl and turned to see what Nymeria was doing. She was facing half away from him and there was a shift made of diaphanous lilac silk in her hands. Gantry watched her put it on. The clingy material stuck to the curve of her butt and thigh and made him want to take it off her and have her again. It occurred to him that he had never undressed Nymeria; the other men at their wedding had before they had thrown Nymeria in the bedroom after him.

She noticed his look as she climbed back onto the bed. "I don't like sleeping naked," she explained to him. "I get all conscious of the blankets and can't stop twisting and turning." Gantry filled two goblets of wine from the flagon on the table and brought them over to the bed. Nymeria accepted one, leaving him with a free hand, which he used to pull away the covers. Gantry made to get into bed as well, but stopped with one knee on the mattress.

"Does it bother you if I sleep naked?" he asked her suddenly.

Nymeria thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, it doesn't," she said, and chuckled silently to herself. "It seems a little silly to be self-conscious of sleeping next to a naked man when that naked man just filled you with his seed, doesn't it?" Gantry joined in her chuckling. When she put it that way, it kind of was, wasn't it? "Does it bother you if I don't?"

Gantry shook his head immediately. He liked the look of her wearing the shift. The sheer material clung to her every curve, making them seem even more pronounced than when she was completely naked, and her nipples poked proudly against the fabric. She smiled. "Good." She took a deep drink from her goblet of wine. Gantry sat back against the pillows and enjoyed a sip of his own wine. It was a bit rich and fruity for his taste, which had always preferred ale to wine, but it was quite good all the same. Nymeria drank freely from her cup. He wondered if her sister knew about her taste in wine and stocked the room accordingly. Princess Rhaenys, her name was. The king's firstborn.

"I really married a princess," Gantry mused. He turned towards her and said, "You're not as meek as you seemed at first."

"Aeg's always said I can be quite stubborn and forceful once I come out of my shell," admitted Nymeria to her cup of wine. Aeg, that'd be Aegon, Prince of Dragonstone. His brother by law would be king some day, and some day after that, he'd be the uncle to a king.

"You certainly _'came'_ out of your shell, all right," said Gantry to his wine, flexing the two fingers that gave it to her. To himself, he said, "You damn near broke my fingers, and were so loud, I thought I'd hurt you at first." Nymeria pouted and threw a small pillow at his head. It impacted directly against his ear and fell back to the mattress. "Hey!" he laughed, and innocently asked, "What was that for?"

"You know," Nymeria said, frowning, but eyes laughing. She looked down at her wine and fingered the rim of the goblet. "Does that, um, bother you? Me not being so meek as I seem?" she asked, ironically, somewhat meekly.

"Not at all," replied Gantry quickly. "It makes things easier on me, if you do all the thinking." Nymeria laughed.

"Alright, I'll do all the thinking," she told him, "but only on one condition." Gantry tilted his head at her and wondered what it could be. "You make me something. With sapphires. I like sapphires."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww, look at these two dorks, they're gonna have such a great future together, aren't they?
> 
> Actually, I take it back. What's a cornier line: The one last chapter about bull-riding or the one this chapter about coming out of her shell? That's a hard one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this without having just clicked the link at the top to jump straight to it, then wow, good job. You made it through the whole thing. I honestly don't know what to think about that, nor what to say. I guess it really depends on what you thought about reading it. Was it as weird and unerotic as I had planned for it to be?  
> This is the first time I've ever written anything even remotely this explicit, and it was about as awkward writing it as for my characters to do it. I had about as much clue about what I was doing as they did. Less, really. I didn't have any super-experienced sisters giving me tips, for which I'm immensely glad. That's just about the only way it could have been more awkward.


End file.
